The current invention originates from mechanical steam compression dryers.
Mechanical steam compression dryers use water in the form of steam which is recovered from a tumble drying process (such as a laundry dryer). First, a tumbler and its contents are heated to near 100° C. The saturated steam which is created replaces most of the air in the tumbler's volume. As saturated steam flow exits the tumbler, and part of the flow is mechanically compressed increasing its temperature. The compressed steam flow is passed in a heat exchanger where it transfers its condensation latent heat to the main steam flow, later expanding. Liquefied water resulting from the condensation gathers in a drawer or is drained. The main flow of steam is superheated in the heat exchanger and is injected back into the tumbler. There, its heat causes more water to vaporize from the clothing, creating more wet steam and restarting the cycle.